Odio de Hermanos - Minerva McGonagall (One-Shot)
by Angieee22
Summary: ONE-SHOT Minerva McGonagall adoraba a sus hermanos, aunque hubo otras muchas veces en las que los odio. (N/A: Necesito una portada, ¿alguna sugerencia?)


Minerva McGonagall adoraba a sus hermanos, aunque hubo otras muchas veces en las que los odio. No podía evitarlo.

La primera vez en la que Minerva odio a sus dos hermanos fue cuando ella apenas tenía nueve años.

Malcolm y Robert habían vuelto el pelo del gato familiar verde. Había sido una simple broma para molestarla (lo cual ocurrió), pero el verdadero problema no había sido eso. Aunque ninguno en el pueblo había llegado a percatarse de ello, su padre si lo hizo, lo que derivó en una pelea entre sus padres y unos días bastantes tensos entre la familia, ya que, como Isobel llevaba tanto tiempo sin practicar magia, le había costado varios días volver a recordar el encantamiento.

Minerva no sintió verdadero odio hacia ellos en ese momento, pero si fue la primera vez que sintió algo parecido. Sabía que ellos no podían evitarlo, pero ella tampoco podía.

Esa no fue la última vez que pasó algo parecido, hasta que no entraron a Hogwarts siguieron ocurriendo accidentes así. Algunos de ellos fueron mucho peores, teniendo que hasta desmemorizar a los vecinos, por suerte, en ese momento el ministerio aún no perseguía las muestras de magia frente a los muggles o los hechizos desmemorizantes realizados.

Durante el único año que coincidió en Hogwarts con ambos de sus hermanos todo fueron problemas.

A pesar de que estaba más relajada porque sus padres no tendrían que preocuparse por los incidentes, no podía evitar estar con un ojo sobre ellos por si ocurría cualquier cosa.

Fue un último año terriblemente agobiante para ella, tenía el doble de trabajo con sus EXTASIS y la enseñanza para ser animaga por parte de su profesor de transformaciones Albus Dumbledore. Constantemente todo el mundo le comentaba los desastres que provocaban sus hermanos. Les comparaban con ella, pero curiosamente no eran ellos los que salían mal parados.

A todo el mundo le gustaba un par de Gryffindors valientes que hacían el tonto, a todos menos a Minerva.

Sí, la gente siempre había hablado de ella por ser hija de un muggle, pero ahora todo era mucho peor, la gente susurraba que como ella podía ser tan perfecta, tan callada y tranquila. Echaban pestes de ella, la llamaban aburrida, recta, estrecha.

Siempre había sido el blanco de los comentarios, pero ese año todo dolió especialmente.

Cuando ya todos habían salido del colegio, cada uno tenía una ocupación. Ella trabajaba como profesora y le encantaba su trabajo; su hermano pequeño, Robert, era el alcalde de Caithness y Malcolm trabajaba en el ministerio como Auror.

Todos se habían reunido en las vacaciones de verano para celebrar el cumpleaños de su madre. Habían terminado de comer y sus sobrinos estaban en el jardín jugando, mientras que los adultos recogían la mesa y volvían a ordenar todo.

Minerva se tuvo que agarrar disimuladamente a una silla cuando Malcolm pronunció aquellas palabras.

"He oído que has recibido una propuesta de matrimonio."

Por un momento todo se detuvo, o al menos eso le pareció a ella. Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándola atentamente. Minerva nunca había hablado sobre sus relaciones románticas con su familia, ni siquiera sobre las personales, cuando alguien preguntaba siempre decía que no le interesaba perder sus derechos o que simplemente no le interesaba nada como eso, era cierto, ella no necesitaba ningún hombre en su vida.

"¿Dónde has oído eso?" preguntó.

"En el ministerio; dicen que ha sido tu antiguo jefe, Urquart."

Volvieron a quedarse callados, ninguno estaba muy seguro de que decir. Minerva apretó más el respaldo de la silla.

"¿Es cierto?" le preguntó su padre.

Ella decidió concentrase en doblar unos trapos y caminar apresuradamente a la cocina, continuando la tarea que habían dejado a medias, como si de alguna manera eso quitara importancia al asunto. Ellos la conocían bien, sus gestos la delataban, estaba nerviosa.

"Minerva." Repitió su padre.

Ella asintió disimuladamente con la cabeza, estaba de espaldas a ellos y no tenía el valor suficiente como para mirarles.

"¿Y qué le has dicho?" preguntó su madre.

"Que no, obviamente." Contestó más bruto de lo que pretendía, dándose la vuelta y golpeando con uno de los trapos en la encimera.

Era la primera vez que hablaba de ese modo, pero no podía evitarlo, la palabra matrimonio la alteraba, sobre todo después de lo que pasó con Dougal.

"¿Por qué?" volvió a preguntar. Minerva sabía lo mucho que le gustaría a su madre verla felizmente casada y con hijos.

"Porque no siento nada por ese hombre. Es casi veinte años mayor que yo y no necesito casarme, no quiero convertirme en una simple ama de casa que solo se puede ocupar de sus hijos. Además, es mi amigo, solo eso."

"Pues para él, al parecer, no lo eres." dijo su hermano Robert de forma burlona.

"Metete en tus propios asuntos Junior."

Con el paso del tiempo, Minerva se fue acostumbrando a ellos. Tal vez fue porque ellos también iban madurando o por los cuatro adolescentes con los que tenía que lidiar en el colegio casi a diario. Tal vez fue la guerra; o ella misma.

Al final se dio cuenta de lo irónico que había sido todo. Se pasó años aguantando los comentarios de ellos dos sobre su vida amorosa.

La primera vez que los dos coincidieron con Elphinstone, Minerva tuvo que terminar pidiéndole perdón por el comportamiento inadecuado de ellos y sus comentarios sobre el matrimonio, Phin solo se rio y le preguntó si era mal momento para volver a proponérselo.

Aquella reunión familiar no fue la primera ni ultima vez, casi todos los años ocurría lo mismo y ellos solo insistían en emparejarla con él. Supongo que al final funciono.

Después de que tras unos veinte años se casaran, las bromas fueron sobre el tiempo que tardó en aceptar y la paciencia que tuvo que tener Elphinstone con ella. Para su suerte, él también se unía a las bromas, lo que la hacía preguntarse si él realmente era él hombre al que tantas veces rechazó y ahora llamaba esposo.

Minerva aprendió a vivir con ello y descubrió que no era un sentimiento tan desagradable, al menos no con sus hermanos.


End file.
